


Tell Me That You're Mine.

by InLoveWithHosie01



Series: sinjibo a/b/o [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Choking, F/F, Minji - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons, alpha!siyeon, bora - Freeform, jibo, omega!minji, singji, singjibo, siyeon - Freeform, sua - Freeform, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: Minji stared up at the blacked haired woman as her eyes burned into her own. Minji was on her knees, her mouth stuffed with two of Siyeon’s fingers, sucking on them greedily as the younger one continued to talk, her voice raspy but calming.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: sinjibo a/b/o [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906408
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Tell Me That You're Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION: https://twitter.com/perfectyooh/status/1291334102746947584?s=20
> 
> Although we came third, I'm so proud of everyone's participation and dedication. I'm so proud of Dreamcatcher and Insomnias <3
> 
> twt: @madenayeonsmile.

“I thought I told you to never turn away from me, Princess.” 

  
  


Minji stared up at the blacked haired woman as her eyes burned into her own. Minji was on her knees, her mouth stuffed with two of Siyeon’s fingers, sucking on them greedily as the younger one continued to talk, her voice raspy but calming. Minji pressed her thighs together trying to find some relief from the heat between her legs.

  
  


“All I wanted was to feel you but now, because of your behaviour, I need to remind you of your place.” Siyeon removed her fingers from Minji’s mouth, a string of saliva dropped from Minji’s lips and she made no effort to wipe it, knowing Siyeon liked her like this.

  
  


Minji played with her hands nervously, bowing her head to show her respect to her Alpha. “I-the cameras were on, I-I panicked. I’m sorry.”

  
  


“Sorry isn’t good enough, Princess.” Siyeon bent down, ghosting Minji’s lips with her own. “Bad girls need to learn their lesson, don’t they?”

  
  


Minji let out a whine. “Siyeon, please.”

  
  


“I haven’t even done anything and you’re already begging, Princess.” The Alpha’s hand drifted to her throat and gave a gentle squeeze. Her voice turned mocking. “How pathetic of you.” 

  
  


Minji pressed her thighs together, desperate for some friction or pressure. “Please touch me.” 

  
  


Siyeon connected their lips together for a bruising kiss and without waiting, Siyeon slipped her tongue into Minji’s mouth. The Omega moaned as her Alpha pulled her to her feet and then pinned her against the wall. Her leg slipping in between Minji’s.

  
  


“F-fuck.” The word slipped out of Minji’s mouth in the form of a breathy moan when Siyeon bit the sensitive spot on her collarbone, marking her as her own.

  
  


The younger woman trialled her nose slightly up the older woman’s neck, scenting her before leaving open mouth kisses on her jawline, making her way towards the strawberry flavoured lips that she had grown addicted to over the years. 

  
  


“I love it when you curse for me.” The Alpha purred into her Omega’s ear, smirking when the older woman began grinding on her thigh.

  
  


Minji was desperate.

  
  


“Look at yourself, Princess.” Siyeon moves away slightly so Minji was able to see herself in the bathroom’s mirror. She pushed her thigh harder into Minji, earning a gasp of pleasure. Siyeon’s smirk grew wider. “Look at how pathetic you look, baby. All we’ve done was kiss a little and you’re already so desperate. You want to be filled by me so badly...My princess is so desperate to be a good girl for me, isn’t she?”

  
  


The older woman whined in response as she kept her eyes on her reflection, obeying what Siyeon told her to do. She saw how her eyes were glossed over due to arousal, how her lips were sparkling from the kiss. She saw how she was desperately trying to pull Siyeon closer and how her hips seemed to have a mind of their own. Her eyes closed.

  
  


A light slap on her face made her eyes shoot open to meet the pair of dark eyes that she loved. Siyeon’s grip on her neck tightened.

  
  


“I want you to keep your eyes on your reflection, Minji.” Siyeon ordered as she made her way behind the older woman, removing her leg and earning a groan in protest.

  
  


Siyeon slowly opened the buttons of Minji’s black and white striped suit trousers, pulling them the whole way down and leaving the wrapped around Minji’s ankles, exposing her black laced underwear. Siyeon met Minji’s eyes, her own glinting devilishly as her two hands massaged the inside her thighs to collect the arousal that had gathered that.

  
  


“Well, look at that.” Siyeon held her hand in front of Minji’s face and made her watch as she spread the older woman’s arousal on her fingers. “You’re so desperate.”

  
  


Minji bit her lip as she tried her best to maintain eye contact, a needy whine escaping when Siyeon began to slowly draw small tight circles with her clit. Her legs buckled. 

  
  


“God, you’re so beautiful when you’re like this, unnie.” Siyeon pressed wordless ‘I love you’s onto Minji’s neck causing the older woman’s heart to skip a few beats. 

  
  


The Omega began to grow frustrated with Siyeon’s teasing touches, her heat almost unbearable so when Siyeon’s hand moved away from where she needed her most, a desperate sob escaped her lips.

  
  


“Please, Signie. Just fucking touch me already!” Minji pleaded desperately, grabbing her hand to pull it back. She was running out of patience with the younger one.

  
  


Siyeon growled, obviously not liking her tone, her hand shot up to Minji’s throat as she changed their position and pinned her against the wall.

  
  


“Who is the alpha here?” Siyeon squeezed hard as she demanded an answer, trying her best not to love how Minji instinctively submitted to her Alpha by exposing more of her neck. She gently bit her pulse point and earned a breathy sigh from the woman’s lips. 

  
  


Minji gasped, her hand held onto Siyeon’s wrist. “Y-you!”

  
  


Her grip eased and her hand fell to her heat, as she drew circles again, she asked.. “And who do you belong to?” 

  
  


“You!” Minji choked on a moan as Siyeon pushed two fingers inside her, her mouth fell open as she began to grind down on them, meeting Siyeon’s thrusts. “I belong to you, you are my Alpha!” 

  
  


If it wasn’t for Siyeon’s body pressed tightly against her own, Minji was sure that she would’ve fallen to the ground already. Her legs shook as intense waves of pleasure were overwhelming her, Minji buried her face in her Alpha’s neck, deeply inhaling her cinnamon and vanilla scent that was better than any orgasm that she had. 

  
  


The sudden pressure on her clit sent her over the edge, eyes rolling towards the Heavens as her back arched as Siyeon continued to move, the pressure on her clit not going away until her orgasm left. Siyeon held up her fingers and Minji immediately took them into her mouth, tongue wrapping around them as she met her Alpha’s eyes that held nothing but love and adoration. She placed a few kisses on her forehead. 

  
  


“Such a good girl, princess.” Siyeon’s voice was low as she rested her forehead on Minji’s, the latter purring as she received the praise and Siyeon removed her fingers to replace them with her lips. 

  
  


Minji smiled into the kiss, her hands coming up to cup Siyeon’s jaw, enjoying how her Alpha hugged her closer, a purr slipping from her lips.

  
  


“I have a surprise for you.” Siyeon’s breath tickled her ear when she spoke but she met Siyeon’s eyes, obeying one of the few rules that she had. “Would you like to see it?” 

  
  


Minji nodded eagerly, her entire body going side to side as if she was shaking her non-existent tail. “Yes please!” 

  
  


The Alpha took several steps back so Minji could see her body, her hands slowly drifting down her sternum until she reached her trousers. She smirked as she watched Minji’s eyes follow her hand. “Eyes on mine, princess and on your knees.” 

  
  


Minji’s eyes shot up as she slowly sank to her knees, her hands placed on her lap as her tongue ran across the bottom of her lip as Siyeon unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers and pulled them down. Minji’s eyes widened as she saw that the younger woman was wearing a decently sized strap-on. 

  
  


“Open.” 

  
  


Siyeon let out a pleased sigh when Minji obeyed immediately, welcoming it into her mouth immediately, humming when Siyeon entangled her hand in her hair, softly scratching her scalp as she slowly rolled her hips forward, urging it to go deeper, purring in delight as Minji looked up at her with innocent doe eyes.

  
  


Siyeon moaned at the delicious pressure of the strap-on pressed onto her own clit, she pushed her hips, forcing herself deeper into Minji’s throat causing the girl to choke slightly, one hand shot up and grabbed Siyeon’s thigh who refused to let her go, her grip tightened. Saliva dripped from Minji’s lips onto her thighs. 

  
  


“You’re so pretty when you’re on your knees for me, princess.” Siyeon soothing scratched her scalp again. “My whiny drooly baby, isn’t that right?” 

  
  


Siyeon stepped away, removing herself from Minji’s mouth and once again pulled the girl to her feet and shoved her into the wall. She aligned herself with her omega’s vagina and pushed in, both girls moaning in unison. Minji was tight and Siyeon was practically already orgasming when she felt Minji’s heat pulling her closer. She lifted one of Minji’s legs in order to push it further into her.

  
  


“You feel so good in me, Alpha.” Minji moaned, her head fell forward as she panted. “F-fuck!” 

  
  


Siyeon's mouth turned into snarl as she snapped her hips quicker against Minji’s, panting heavily as she got closer to her orgasm. Her grip tightened on Minji’s thigh as she used her other hand to tilt Minji’s head so she would look at her.

  
  


“Keep your eyes on me, kitten.” Siyeon husked, purring in delight when her Omega’s dazed eyes met her own. Skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room, sweat glistened Siyeon’s forehead as she thrusted faster, Minji’s moans went from low and breathy and were now high-pitched and more often. Both were hanging by a thread on the edge of the glorious abyss. 

  
  


Siyeon buried her face into her Omega's neck, inhaling the intoxicating smell of lemon and lavender that had been radiating off her since before the incident in the waiting room. Remembering how she was tempted earlier that day. Seeing Minji’s exposed back as she spoke to the camera, smiling more brightly than the sun and her natural scent filling the room without her noticing. 

  
  


“I love you, kitten.” 

  
  


Minji fell into the sweet arms of pleasure, toes clenching as pleasure shot through her body and back arching as her lips went ajar, frozen in a silent moan as her eyes rolled back. Pleasure spread throughout her face before it was replaced by a frown, she whimpered at the over stimulation. Her hands turned into fists as she tried to ground herself. 

  
  


“Si-Signie-” Minji gasped, her body shaking as Siyeon’s pace fastened, her eyes finding dark brown ones, she smiled. “I love you.” 

  
  


Siyeon’s lips hovered in front of the older woman’s lips, little whines spilling from her lips as she got closer. “Tell me-tell me that you’re mine,” She begged, moving her hand away from Minji’s neck to run her thumb over her lip, parting them slightly. “Please…” 

  
  


“I’m yours, Signie…” Minji connected their lips in a breathtaking kiss. “I’m yours, my love. My Alpha.” 

  
  


Siyeon’s body shuddered as she came, a beautiful song spilling from her lips as her hips stuttered, her eyes closing as Minji kissed her jawline, biting softly. “I-f-fuck..” Once her orgasm subsided, she pulled herself out gently and unbuckled the strap, getting some tissue to clean them up. 

  
  


Minji winced when Siyeon's hand came into contact, flushing at the oversensitivity that two orgasms gave to her. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Siyeon smiled shyly as she finished cleaning her, helping her get dressed before attending to herself. 

  
  


Minji pulled herself to her feet. “Signie?” 

  
  


“Hm?” 

  
  


Minji smiled softly at the younger woman, pressing her lips to her forehead. “I love you, I love you so much.”

  
  


“I love you too.” Siyeon blushed as she threw the used towels into the bin and scrubbed her hands. “Let’s get back before someone comes looking for us.” Siyeon pulled open the door only to freeze, paling slightly. 

  
  


“Signie? What’s wrong-” Minji pushed past Siyeon, confused on why she stopped but immediately found out; her smile immediately gone and was replaced by fear. “B-Bora?”

  
  


“Surprised to see me, honey?” Bora leaned on the wall that was in front of the door, arms folded as she looked them up and down, a small smirk on her face. 

  
  


Siyeon cleared her throat as if it would clear the tension between the three. “We were just” 

  
  


“Having some playtime?” Bora suggested with the quirk of her eyebrow. “Without me?”

“I-” Minji tried but was silenced as soon as Bora raised her hand. 

  
  


“Kitten, this is between me and Signie but I’ll deal with you another time.” Bora stated as she locked eyes with said girl. “Didn’t I say not to play without me? She’s mine too, you both are and it seems like you have forgotten that.” 

  
  


“I’m her Alpha, unnie-” Siyeon attempted to defend herself but Bora pinned her to the wall and her sentence died in her throat.

  
  


“That’s true.” Bora agreed as her hand travelled up Siyeon’s front. “But I’m  _ both  _ of yours Alpha and it seems that you have forgotten that, Siyeon...Maybe I need to remind you.” 


End file.
